1. Field of the Invention
The teachings herein relate to wired communications and in particular, devices that support powerline communications and other wired communications and systems of use therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growing need for the exchange of digital content (e.g. MP3 audio, MPEG4 video and digital photographs) there is a widely recognized need to improve digital communication systems. Powerline communication (PLC) is a technology that encodes data in a signal and transmits the signal on existing electricity powerlines in a band of frequencies that are not used for supplying electricity. Accordingly, PLC leverages the ubiquity of existing electricity networks to provide extensive network coverage. Furthermore, since PLC enables data to be accessed from conventional power-outlets, no new wiring needs to be installed in a building (or different parts of a building). Accordingly, PLC offers the additional advantage of reduced installation costs.
Communications within a household or within other premises may also be serviced by a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), a cellular network, millimeter wave communications, e.g., 60 GHz, Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN), Cable Modem Network, Local Area Network (LAN), and other communication techniques. Each of these communication types has its respective benefits and shortcomings. None of these communication types is typically able to provide a full coverage solution within the household (or other premises). The shortcoming of all wired technologies is the lack of mobility thereof. Shortcomings of all wireless technologies are coverage holes, which are typical, interference from other wireless devices, including competing wireless devices, Radar, etc., and bandwidth limitations.